This invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to a golf bag having a retractable rolling assembly to facilitate rolling about of the golf bag when desired.
Golf bags are normally carried around by means of a hand strap or shoulder strap. However, the weight of the golf bag often provides a difficult burden for the golfer. As a result, a caddy may be hired to carry around the golf bag, or a golf cart may be used to transport the golf bag around the golf course. In either case, additional cost is necessitated in order to avoid the burden of transporting the golf bag around by the golfer himself. Although wheels could be permanently placed on the golf bag, these would be awkward when trying to carry the golf bag rather than rolling it. Also, it would create an awkward shape to the golf bag making it difficult to store.
Accordingly, there is needed a golf bag which can be selectively utilized as a regular golf bag for transporting by hand or over the shoulder, as is generally used. At the same time, the golf bag should be able to be wheeled around the golf course without the need of a separate golf cart.